


A Sinner's Guide to Sexual Deviance

by DancesWithNobody



Series: Hazbin Hotel Collective [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is a sub fight me on this, Blowjobs, F/M, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Kink, Light BDSM, Lilith is a Dom and a Top, Lots of Cum, Masturbation, More Chapters to Be Added, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Self indulgence, Smut, This is a drabble series, Tons of Porn, alastor's rut is mentioned, blowjobs with a tentacle, change my mind, come and get it freaks, copious amount of porn, cumfacial, dom reader, he's a masochist fellas I'm telling you, implied face sitting, just the dominance really, tentacle fucking, there will be a lot of tags added, yep more pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithNobody/pseuds/DancesWithNobody
Summary: A collection of smutty Hazbin drabbles from your's truly! Featuring Alastor x Reader, Lilith x Lucifer, Chaggie, and any other ships (or solo!) I think up!Ch 1 is LuciLilithCh 2 + 3 are Alastor x ReaderTags, characters, and relationships to be added.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Lilith & Lucifer, Lilith/Lucifer
Series: Hazbin Hotel Collective [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565125
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149





	1. Lilith Tops

**Author's Note:**

> "Have you been good for me?" Lilith asks. Lucifer sighs as he shakes his head 'no.'

Lucifer could hear her heels as they clicked onto the floor. He watched as she opened the door, entering the bedroom. The high slit in her dress showed her stocking-clad leg, heels causing the muscle to flex in the most attractive manner. His Lilith, always so gorgeous. He was thankful every day that he was hers. 

As she nears him, he wants to reach out for her, but with his arms pinned behind him, he can’t. He was completely bound, the toy still buzzing mercilessly within him, and at her mercy. She could do whatever she wished with him, not that he would complain. 

She leaned into his ear ,“Were you good for me, dear?” Lilith ran a single, slender finger from his bare chest to the very base of his abdomen, right above his hard and leaking dick. Right into the cum he had spilled already. 

No, he hadn’t been good for her. He knew she’d be so disappointed in him, but he couldn’t help it. _It had been so good._

She laughed softly, cupping his chin and pulling him into a soft kiss. “ _Looks like you weren’t very good then, hmm? Do you remember what happens when you don’t follow orders?”_ She was so lovely like this, dominating him completely and utterly _ruining_ him in the process.

She pulled her face from his, standing just out of reach, or what would’ve been out of reach had he not been tied up. 

“You get _punished_ ,” he gulped at the word. While his wife was wholly _wonderful_ when she was being nice, she was outright _divine_ when she was being _mean_. The only question was how she would choose to punish him. Regardless, it would be an enjoyable time. 

He watched as she slowly stripped off her dress, giving him a show purposefully, no doubt, as she teasingly slid it down her torso. 

She was stunning from any angle, was marvelous regardless of what she had on. But like this, with her garter drawing attention to her slim waist, stockings accentuating her perfect legs, and brassiereshowing off her ample bust, he really couldn’t get enough off her. He wanted her always, she was everything to him. 

She moved away from the puddle of clothing as she went to the closet, pulling out a box and removing _something_ , he couldn’t see what, from it. His dick was throbbing again, just the thought of his Lilith doing something, _anything,_ to him had him ready to burst.

When she turned around he finally saw what she had retrieved. he wasn’t shocked with the items, truthfully, and he had expected her to choose those very ones. He was, however, very excited for what was to come. 

When she strapped the harness to herself, ensuring the fake cock was secure in its holder, she finally allowed herself to get closer to him, rejoining him on the bed. 

Pulling a small bottle of lube out of a drawer, she removed the cap and spread some onto the dildo, making sure it was fully coated as she stroked the slick onto it. Watching her do that doesn’t help Lucifer’s erection in the slightest, and he stiffened more at the sight. 

She situated herself over him, removing the vibrator from within him as he moaned at the feeling of being empty. She mended that quickly, replacing the vibrator with something much larger, beginning to gently rock her hips into him.

Even though he had came just a small while ago, he was leaking again due to the overstimulation, cock laid against his stomach, precum pooling on his skin. As Lilith sped up, just a little, he let out a harsh gasp. 

“Ah, is that good, dear? Well too bad, because this isn’t for you. So don’t cum until I say, got it?” He could’ve cried. He had been tortured for so long, first with too much stimulation, causing him to cum time after time. Now he was begging and desperate, grinding himself into her, but wasn’t allowed to. It wasn’t fair and it was cruel and he was _so in love with it._

She stopped being gentle, hips slapping into him as she sped up her thrusts. Lucifer whined as she hit that one spot, it felt so good, he was right on the edge again. Just a little more, just a single stroke to his dick, and he’d be gone. But he wouldn’t get that relief. 

“ _Ah,_ ” he cried, “ _Dear, please, let me cum,_ ” he begged her. He was desperate and needy.

“What, no ‘mistress’? If you’re not even going to refer to me by my proper title, why should I reward you? It seems you just never learn your lesson. This is for _my pleasure_ , not yours. Don’t forget that.” 

Lucifer whined again. His wife was so perfect.


	2. Dom!Reader x Alastor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a mistress and Alistair is your plaything for the evening

"You must like me, considering how many times you've came."

It was a double entendre. He'd visited you multiple times. More times than you cared to count, truth be known. He had clearly thoroughly _enjoyed_ all of the sessions. 

  
He just couldn't seem to wait to come back for _more._

 _  
_"I thought it was apparent, mistress," he grinned back at you, on his knees with his bare cock standing proud.

  
You quirked a brow. _So he would talk back, hmm?_

Then again, it's not like it was anything _new_ with him.

Standing over him, one hip cocked out with your own grin on your face, you replied, "Since you want to talk back so much, I guess I’ll need to find a different way to _keep you quiet.”_

 _  
_All he could do was watch you with anticipation. His smile never left him, he was far too proud for that, but he clearly yearned for you with the way his cock throbbed at your words.

  
"Lie on you back," you commanded, and he did as told. Back flat to the floor, legs still bent at the knee.

  
 _"Completely flat,"_ you ordered, and with a chuckle he lowered his legs as well.

  
"Now, since you seem to have so much difficulty _shutting up_ , we’ll just do something _different_ , hmm?" You watched his adam's apple bob as he gulped, clearly entranced and eager to please you, regardless of whether or not he would be willing to voice it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short drabble this time, might flesh it out later


	3. Tentacles for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You encourage Alastor to experiment with his tentacles during masturbation. Fun ensues.

You ask Alastor how he deals with them, the ruts that is. You tell him you know he probably uses his tentacles, summons _something,_ or a different thing entirely. 

He tells you he’s never done that, actually. That he tried a long time ago, but he just couldn’t get past the idea that it was too much, that he couldn't stand giving _in_ like that, and he had decided to stick with just his hand during the ordeal ever since.

You told that was valid, but that he really should try them out, that they’d feel really nice and would be helpful. You tell him he could try it right now and you’d help, if he wanted. So obviously that gets him going, and you ask him to summon a few tentacles.

Anyway, you have him wrap one around himself, and then reach out to touch another and he moans when you do. He didn’t realize they would be so _sensitive_. 

You’d smirk and tell him you’d _handle it._

He’d shove one into your cunt, you’d take one into your mouth to suck and swirl your tongue around, have one in each hand, and then he’d have yet _another_ wrapped around himself.

He’d be writhing and whining in no time, hips moving erratically as he was overcome by pleasure. His usual reservation in the bedroom thrown to the side as he _couldn’t take it anymore._

Tears threatened to stream down his face because he felt so _good._ The tentacles would tense up suddenly, his breath growing short and you’d know he was almost there. You’d squeeze yourself around him, suck a little harder and stroke him a bit faster, all while the tentacles on his dick would pulse and writhe and _caress_ him. 

And suddenly he’d be cumming, spilling himself across his chest, liquid spurting out from the tentacles and splashing onto your face, filling you up, and pouring into your mouth. 

You’d be panting too, not having finished but feeling satisfied none the less, watching his fluid drip out of your pussy. You’d give one last gentle lick to the tentacle that had been in your mouth, watching it twitch slightly, before moving yourself off him completely. He’d lie there in a daze, completely overwhelmed and exhausted.

_“I see what I’ve been missing out on, dear.”_


End file.
